1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plier device, and more particularly to a plier device having two tool members that may be changed with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical plier device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,721 to Lowe et al. and comprises a pair of jaw elements pivotally coupled to the handles and each including two ends each having a tool member provided thereon. The tool members may not be easily and quickly replaced or changed with each other.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional plier devices.